


Ne Pas Ouvrir

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: mentions fréquentes de drogues/usage de drogues, mort-vivants, troubles du sommeil, État mental altéré
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 2 de The Magnus Archives
Series: Les Archives Magnus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Kudos: 2





	Ne Pas Ouvrir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Open](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627613) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires à faire concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!

MAG002 -#9982211

Ne Pas Ouvrir

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Déposition de Joshua Gillespie, concernant sa période de temps en possession d’un cercueil supposément vide. Déposition originale donnée le 22 novembre, 1998. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Ça a commencé quand j’étais à Amsterdam pour des vacances avec quelques uns de mes amis. Tout ce que vous pensez en ce moment, vous avez raison. Nous étions dans le début de la vingtaine, venions juste d’être diplômés et avions décidé de passer quelques semaines à faire les fous à travers le continent, alors vous pouvez presque certainement remplir les vides vous-même. Il y a eu très peu de moments ou je dirais que j’étais entièrement sobre, et encore moins de moments où j’ai agi comme tel, quoique ce n’était pas aussi grave que certains de mes copains qui avaient de la difficulté à se tenir parfois.

C’est peut-être pourquoi je suis sorti tout seul ce matin-là- aucune idée de la date exacte mais ça devait être quelque part à la mi-mai. Les autres dormaient dût à leurs lendemain de veille respectifs et je décidai de m’aventurer dans la magnifique matinée ensoleillée des Pays-Bas et de prendre une marche. Avant de compléter mes études à Cardiff avec les autres, j’ai étudié l’architecture, alors j’avais hâte de passer quelques heures par moi-même à déambuler, et vraiment prendre le temps d’apprécier les immeubles du centre d’Amsterdam. Je n’étais pas déçu – c’est une ville magnifique, mais j’ai réalisé trop tard que je n’avais pas pris de carte ou de pamphlet-guide avec moi, et une heure ou deux plus tard j’étais complètement perdu.

Je n’étais pas particulièrement inquiet, car c’était toujours le milieu de l’après-midi à ce point, et me perdre dans les ruelles était un peu ce que j’ai essayé de faire, mais j’ai décidé qu’il était mieux que je fasse un véritable effort pour retrouver mon chemin vers l’endroit où mes amis et moi restions sur Elandsstraat. J’ai finit par y arriver, mais mon incapacité à parler Hollandais signifie que j’ai passé une bonne heure à aller dans le mauvais sens en passant par divers trams.

Au moment où je suis revenu à Elandsstraat il commençait à faire noir et je me sentais plutôt stressé , alors j’ai décidé de passer par un café pour relaxer avant de rejoindre mes amis. Je ne peux pas dire exactement combien de temps je suis resté à l’intérieur, mais je sais qu’il faisait complètement noir lorsque j’ai réalisé que je n’étais pas assis tout seul à ma table.

J’ai tenté de décrire l’homme qui était assis à l’opposé de moi plusieurs fois, mais c’est difficile. Il était petit, très petit, et je ressentais comme une sorte de densité qui lui était propre. Ses cheveux étaient un ton de brun, je crois, coupé très court, et il était bien rasé. Son visage et ses habits étaient banals, et plus j’essaie de penser à quoi il ressemblait exactement, plus impossible ça devient de me l’imaginer clairement. Pour être honnête, je suis enclin à mettre le blâme sur la drogue.

L’homme s’est présenté sous le nom de John, et m’a demandé comment j’allais. J’ai répondu du mieux que je pouvais, et il hocha la tête, disant qu’il était également un Anglais au beau milieu d’une terre étrangère. Je me souviens qu’il a utilisé exactement cette phrase là car ça m’a frappé comme très bizarre à l’époque. Il a dit qu’il venait de Liverpool, bien que je ne me rappelle pas qu’il aie eu quelconque accent, et qu’il cherchait un ami sur qui il pourrait se fier pour une faveur.

Maintenant, défoncé comme j’étais, je me suis mis à être suspicieux quand il a dit ce dernier bout et j’ai refusé. John a dit que ce n’était rien de pénible, juste surveiller un paquet pour lui jusqu’à ce que des amis à lui viennent le récupérer, et qu’il paierait bien. Je croyais qu’il parlait de trafique et de contrebande, et je m’apprêtais à refuser à nouveau lorsqu’il plongea sa main dans sa...veste, je pense? et en sortit une enveloppe. À l’intérieur il y avait 10,000 livres sterling. Je le sais; j’ai compté. Je savais que c’était une décision stupide, mais je n’arrêtais pas de me rappeler de mon copain Richard me disant à quel point ça avait été facile d’obtenir une livre de haschich et de la faire passer aux douanes lors de son premier voyage en Hollande, et moi qui tenait tant d’argent liquide dans mes mains...

J’ai dit oui. John sourit, me remercia, et dit qu’il allait garder contacte. Il quitta le café et immédiatement je commençai à paniquer en pensant à l’accord que je venais de conclure. Je voulais presque lui courir après et lui rendre son argent, mais quelque chose m’alourdissait, me gardait en place dans mon siège. Je suis resté assis là longtemps.

Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup des jours qui suivirent excepté que je m’inquiétais à propos de la prochaine fois que je reverrais John. J’ai fait bien attention de ne pas dépenser l’argent qu’il m’avait donné, et décidé de lui redonner dès qu’il se présenterait. Je lui dirais que j’avais fait une erreur et que je ne pouvais pas prendre l’argent ni surveiller quoi que ce soit pour lui. J’ai essayé de me détendre et m’amuser, mais cette ombre volait au dessus de moi, et je ne cessais d’y penser. J’ai attendu des jours, jusqu’à la fin de notre voyage, mais il ne s’est jamais pointé. J’ai examiné ma valise obsessivement avant d’embarquer sur l’avion du retour, juste au cas ou quelqu’un aurait glissé quelque chose dedans, mais il n’y avait rien de nouveau à l’intérieur. Je suis rentré en Angleterre avec mes amis, toujours défoncé et avec 10,000£ dans la poche de mon manteau. C’était surréel.

Ce n’est qu’un an plus tard que je me suis senti assez confiant pour enfin dépenser un peu de l’argent. J’avais déménagé afin de travailler pour d’une petite firme d’architectes à Bournemouth, sur la côte sud. C’était un emploi niveau débutant et le salaire laissait à désirer, mais c’était la seule offre disponible dans mon champ d’expertise, alors je me suis installé plus bas dans l’espoir d’acquérir de l’expérience et une promotion dans un an ou deux.

Bournemouth est une ville balnéaire de taille décente, quoiqu’elle fut beaucoup moins idyllique que j’avais supposé, mais les loyers pour un endroit pour moi seul se trouvait un peu hors de mon budget, considérant ma paie de départ. Je ne connaissais personne ici, et je n’étais pas friand de partager mon espace avec des étrangers, alors je pris la décision d’utiliser un peu de l’argent que j’avais reçu d’Amsterdam l’année précédente. J’ai raisonné qu’il était peu probable qu’ils me trouvent à ce point – je n’ai donné aucune coordonnées ni un seul détail lorsqu’il m’a parlé, pas même mon nom, et s’il ne n’avait pas réussi à me trouver au cours de la dernière année, je doutais fort qu’il puisse me traquer jusqu’ici. Aussi, si ça s’avérait être du transport de drogues, comme je soupçonnait, 10,000£ n’était probablement pas tant d’argent pour eux qu’il valait la peine de me poursuivre si loin. Et quand j’y repense, ça va sonner stupide, mais je venais juste de me faire pousser la barbe et me disais que ça serait difficile de me reconnaître. Donc j’ai dépensé un peu de l’argent de John en louant un bel appartement d’une chambre dans le Triangle, près du centre-ville, et j’ai emménagé presque immédiatement.

À peu près une semaine plus tard, j’étais dans la cuisine en train de couper des fruits pour le petit-déjeuner, et j’ai entendu sonner à la porte. Je suis allé répondre pour rencontrer deux livreurs au visage rougit. Ils transportaient entre eux un immense colis, qu’ils avaient clairement dût manœuvrer jusqu’en haut de l’étroit escalier qui mène à mon immeuble. Ils m’ont demandé si j’étais Joshua Gillespie, et quand j’ai dit oui ils répondirent qu’ils avaient une livraison adressée à moi et me dépassèrent pour aller dans le couloir.

Ils ne semblaient pas venir de quelconque compagnie de livraison que je connaisse et ils ne portaient pas d’uniformes. J’ai tenté de leur poser quelques questions, mais aussitôt que la boîte fut déposée au sol, ils ont tourné les talons et quitté l’endroit. Tout deux mesuraient bien au-dessus de six pieds et étaient très imposants, alors je n’aurais rien pu faire pour les empêcher de partir même si je l’avais souhaité. La porte claqua derrière eux, et je me retrouvai seul avec ce paquet.

La boîte était environs deux mètres de long, peut-être un mètre de large et à peu près aussi profond. Elle était scellée avec du ruban à colis et sur le dessus s’y trouvait mon nom et mon adresse en grosses lettres cursives mais il n’y avait aucune adresse de retour ni aucun timbres. Je risquais d’être en retard pour le boulot au train ou allait les choses, mais j’ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez moi sans avoir vu ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur, alors je suis allé récupérer le couteau de sur mon comptoir de cuisine et j’ai coupé le ruban adhésif qui gardait la boîte fermée.

À l’intérieur il y avait un cercueil. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais mais ce n’était pas ça. Il était fait de bois jaune pâle et avait une épaisse chaîne de métal qui s‘enroulait autour, sécurisée sur le dessus avec un lourd cadenas de fer. Le verrou était fermé mais la clé était placée dedans. Je m’avançai pour la prendre, lorsque je remarquai deux autres choses sur le couvercle du cercueil. La première était un bout de papier, plié en deux et coincé sous la chaîne, que j’ai ramassé. L’autre était la présence de trois mots, gravés profondément dans le bois du cercueil en lettres de trois pouces de haut. Elles épelaient : NE PAS OUVRIR.

J’ai lentement retiré ma main du cadenas, incertain de ce que j’étais censé faire. À un moment donné je dois m’être assis, je me suis retrouvé par terre, adossé contre le mur, à regarder cette chose étrange qui venait inexplicablement d’arriver chez moi. Je me suis rappelé du morceau de papier à ce moment et l’ai déplié, mais il était seulement écrit ‘’Livré avec gratitude – J’’. Aussi bizarre que ça va vous sembler, c’est seulement là que j’ai fait la connexion avec l’homme que j’ai rencontré à Amsterdam. Il m’a dit qu’il voulait quelqu’un pour prendre soin d’un colis pour un temps. Était-ce le colis dont il parlait? Est-ce que je devais surveiller un cadavre? Qui allait venir le chercher? Quand?

J’ai appelé au boulot disant que j’étais malade, et je suis resté assis là, à observer le cercueil pendant plusieurs minutes ou peut-être même des heures. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Éventuellement je me suis armé de courage et me suis approché, jusqu’à ce que mon visage soit à quelques pouces du couvercle. J’inspirai profondément, essayant de détecter quelque odeur qui pourrait provenir de l’intérieur. Rien. S’il y avait un cadavre la dedans, il n’avait pas encore commencé à sentir. Pas que je sache ce que c’est l’odeur d’un corps mort. C’était le début de l’été à ce moment, ce qui signifie que la personne était morte récemment. S’il y avait réellement quelqu’un. En me relevant, ma main a légèrement touché le bois du cercueil et j’ai réalisé qu’il était chaud. Très chaud, comme s’il était resté sous le soleil pendant plusieurs heures. Quelque chose là-dedans m’a donné la chair de poule et j’ai retiré ma main rapidement.

Je décidai de me préparer une tasse de thé, C’était un soulagement, de me tenir près de la bouilloire, car de cet angle-là je ne pouvais apercevoir la chose dans l’entrée. Je ne pouvais pas simplement l’ignorer. Je n’ai pas bougé même après avoir rempli ma tasse; Je suis juste resté là à siroter mon thé, malgré le fait qu’il était encore beaucoup trop chaud pour le boire confortablement. Lorsque j’ai finalement eut le courage de retourner dans l’entrée, le cercueil se tenait toujours là, inerte.

Je me suis finalement résolu et, en agrippant fermement le cadenas, j’ai retiré la clé, et l’ai posé sur la table près de la porte d’entrée. Puis j’ai attrapé le cercueil et la chaîne et commencé à l’amener plus à l’intérieur de mon appartement. Les toucher était une sensation étrange; le bois possédait toujours sa chaleur déconcertante, mais la la chaîne était aussi froide que n’importe quel morceau de métal auquel on s’attendrait, et n’avait apparemment absorbé aucune chaleur. Je n’avais aucun placard avec assez d’espace pour ranger ce truc, alors en fin de compte je l’ai juste amené dans mon salon et l’ai placé contre le mur, le plus en dehors du chemin possible. J’ai découpé la boîte de carton dans laquelle il est arrivé et mis avec les reste des ordures dehors. Et c’est ainsi , qu’apparemment, j’ai commencé à entreposer un cercueil dans mon chez moi.

À l’époque je pense avoir supposé qu’il était rempli de drogues, autant que je puisse supposer quoi que ce soit à propos de la situation. Pourquoi quelqu’un souhaiterais entreposer quelque chose de façon aussi remarquable ou avec un parfait étranger tel que moi, ce sont des questions auxquels je ne peux même pas commencer à deviner la réponse, mais j’ai trouvé mieux d’y penser le moins possible. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent j’évitai mon salon, j’avais remarqué qu’être près de cette chose me rendait nerveux. Je restais également à l’affût pour une odeur de pourriture qui m’indiquerait qu’il y avait quelque chose de mort dans le cercueil après tout. Je n’ai jamais rien senti d’anormal, toutefois, et au fil que le jours passait je me retrouvai à m’occuper de m’a mystérieuse charge de moins en moins.

Environs une semaine après son arrivée, Je me mis à utiliser mon salon à nouveau. Je regardais la télé, la plupart du temps, et je gardait un œil sur le cercueil immobile. À un moment donné j’ai été arrogant au point de l’utiliser comme table. Je buvais un verre de jus d’orange et l’ai distraitement déposé sur le couvercle, ne réalisant pas ce que je venais de faire. Jusqu’à ce j’entende du mouvement qui provenait d’en dessous. J’ai gelé sur place, regardant et écoutant intensément, essayant de me convaincre que j’avais seulement imaginé des choses. Mais ce son survint une fois de plus – un léger mais insistant grattement, juste en dessous d’où j’avais posé mon verre. Il était lent et délibéré et causait des petites ondulations sur la surface de mon jus.

Nul besoin de dire que j’étais terrifié. Plus que ça, j’étais confus. Le cercueil se tenait dans mon salon, enchaîné et immobile, depuis plus d’une semaine. S’il y avait bien une chose de vivante là-dedans lorsqu’il a été livré, ça me semblait peu probable qu’elle soit encore en vie. Et pourquoi n’avait-elle fait aucun sons auparavant si elle était capable de bouger? J’ai doucement repris mon verre et le grattement s’est arrêté immédiatement. J’ai attendu un peu, considérant mes options, avant de déposer le verre à nouveau à l’autre bout du couvercle. Cela prit environs quatre secondes au grattement pour reprendre, avec plus d’insistance cette fois.

Lorsque je repris le verre cette fois, le bruit continua pendant un autre cinq minutes. Je cessai les expérimentations, et recommençai à l’ignorer. Je senti qu’à ce point, je devais sois utiliser la lourde clé en fer pour ouvrir le cadenas et enfin voir de mes propres yeux ce qui se trouvait là-dedans, ou suivre les instructions creusées et me résoudre à ne jamais regarder à l’intérieur. Certains me traiterais de lâche, mais je choisi cette dernière option, que j’interagirais avec la chose le moins possible pendant qu’elle vivrait chez moi. Je suppose que ‘’vivre’’ n’est peut-être pas le bon terme.

J’ai su que j’avais pris la bonne décision quand il s’est mis à pleuvoir, et que j’ai entendu la boîte se lamenter. C’était un Samedi, et je passais la journée à l’intérieur avec un peu de lecture légère. J’avais maintenant quelques amis à Bournemouth, mais quelque chose avec le concept d’un cercueil mystérieux étendu dans ma salle de réception m’a rendu hésitant à me faire le type d’amis qui pourraient venir chez moi, donc je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps libre seul. Je ne regardais pas beaucoup la télévision même avant que mon salon soit envahi par cette chose à entreposer, et donc je me trouvais fréquemment assis dans ma chambre à lire. Je me souviens que je venais de commencer _Le Monde perdu_ de Michael Crichton à ce moment là, et il commença à pleuvoir. C’était une pluie dure, lourde, la sorte qui tombe tout droit avec aucun vent pour la déranger, jusqu’à ce que tout devienne sombre et mouillé. Il était à peine passé midi, mais je me rappelle que le ciel était si couvert et lugubre que j’avais dût me lever pour allumer la lumière. C’est là que je l’entendit.

C’était un doux, faible bruit. J’ai vu _Le Crépuscule Des Morts_ , je sais comment les grognements des morts-vivants sont censé sonner, mais ce n’était pas ça du tout. C’était presque...mélodieux. Ça ressemblait un peu à un chant, s’il serait assourdi par vingt pieds de terre entassée. Au début je croyais que ça provenait peut-être d’une des autres résidence s de mon immeuble, mais au fur et à mesure, et avec les poils sur mes bras qui se dressèrent je savais, je savais _précisément_ d’où ça venait. J’ai marché jusqu’au salon et suis resté debout à l’entrée, regardant la boîte de bois scellée pendant qu’elle continuait de gémir son léger bruit musical en direction de la pluie.

Il n’y avait rien à faire. J’avais pris la décision de ne pas l’ouvrir, et ça ne me donnais certainement _pas_ le goût de reconsidérer mon choix. Donc je suis juste retourné à ma chambre, J’ai mis de la musique et augmenté le volume assez haut pour enterrer les sons.

C’est ainsi que ça continua pendant quelques mois. Peu importe ce qu’il y avait dans le cercueil grattait dans le couvercle lorsqu’on posait quelque chose dessus et gémissait quand il pleuvait, et ça s’arrêtait là. Je suppose que ça démontre qu’on peut s’habituer à n’importe quoi si on est forcé, peu importe à quel point c’est étrange. J’ai occasionnellement considéré m’en débarrasser, ou trouver des gens comme vous pour investiguer, mais en fin de compte j’ai réalisé que j’avais plus peur de la personne qui m’a confié ce cercueil que du cercueil lui-même. Donc je l’ai gardé secret.

La seul chose qui me préoccupait était le sommeil. Je crois qu’il me donnait de mauvais rêves. Je ne me rappelle pas de mes rêves, jamais, et si j’avais des cauchemars, ce n’était pas différent – je ne m’en souvenais jamais et ce n’est certainement pas le cas aujourd’hui. Mais je sais que je n’arrêtais pas de me réveiller en panique, empoignant ma gorge et luttant pour respirer. Je suis également devenu somnambule. La première fois que c’est arrivé c’est le froid qui m’a réveillé. On était au milieu de l’hiver et j’ai tendance à ne pas garder le chauffage allumé quand je dors. Il m’a fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement où j’étais. Je me tenais debout dans le noir, dans mon salon, par dessus le cercueil. Ce qui m’a inquiété le plus dans toute la situation est le fait que , lorsque je me suis réveillé, j’avais la clé du cercueil dans la main.

Bien évidemment ça me rendait anxieux. J’ai même consulté mon médecin généraliste, qui m’a référé à une clinique pour les troubles du sommeil proche de l’hôpital, mais le problème ne s’est jamais reproduit dans un environnement clinique. Je tentai de cacher la clé dans des cachettes de plus en plus difficiles à accéder, mais je continuais à me réveiller avec l’objet dans la main, et je commençais à paniquer. Lorsqu’un matin je me suis réveillé avec la clé réellement dans la serrure du cadenas et que j’étais, autant que je puisse dire, à quelques secondes de le déverrouiller, j’ai su qu’il fallait que je trouve une solution.

Au bout du compte, ce que j’ai fait fut peut-être un peu élaboré, mais ça semblait fonctionner. Je déposais la clé dans un bol d’eau que je mettais au congélateur, l’emprisonnant dans un solide bloc de glace. Je me retrouvais à essayer d’aller chercher la clé dans mon sommeille, mais le pincement froid de la glace me réveillais bien avant que je l’atteigne. Et finalement ceci n’est devenue qu’une étape de plus de ma routine.

J’ai vécu comme ça pendant près d’un an et demi. C’est drôle comment la peur peut devenir aussi routinière que la faim – à un certain point je l’avais juste acceptée. Mon premier indice que ma garde du cercueil touchait à sa fin fut lorsqu’il commença à pleuvoir et que c’était silencieux.

Je n’ai pas remarqué tout de suite, car j’avais maintenant l’habitude d’immédiatement mettre de la musique quand le temps se couvrait, mais après quelques minutes, j’ai réalisé qu’il n’y avait pas de bruits à étouffer. J’ai éteins ma musique et je suis descendu vérifier, Le salon était muet. Puis on cogna à la porte. Le bruit était léger et discret mais il retentit comme le tonnerre dans le silence de mon appartement. Je me doutais de ce que je verrais dès que j’ouvrirais la porte, et j’eus raison. John et les deux livreurs se tenaient là.

Je n’étais pas surpris de les voir, comme je l’ai dis, mais eux semblaient plutôt surpris de me voir. John pris quelques secondes pour me regarder de haut en bas, comme incrédule, et je lui ai demandé si ils venaient récupérer leur cercueil.

Il répondit que c’était le cas, et qu’il espérait que la boîte n’avait pas causé trop de problèmes. Je lui ai indiqué où il pouvait se l’enfoncer, et il ne semblait pas avoir de réplique pour ça. Il semblait réellement impressionné, toutefois, quand j’ai sorti la clé du congélateur. Je n’ai même pas pris le temps de la décongeler – j’avais tellement hâte de sortir cette chose de ma vie que j’ai tout simplement laissé tomber le bol par terre et l’ai fait éclater. J’observai John prendre la clé et lui dit qu’il était dans le salon.

Je ne les ai pas suivi. Je ne souhaitais pas voir ce qu’ils ont fait avec le cercueil. Je ne voulais pas savoir s’ils l’ont ouvert. Et quand les hurlements ont commencé, je ne voulais pas voir qui criait ou pourquoi. J’ai quitté la cuisine seulement lorsque les deux livreurs transportèrent la boîte au-delà de la porte. J’ai descendu l’escalier à leurs suite, et regardé sous la pluie battante pendant qu’ils la déposait dans un petit camion identifié ‘’Livraisons Breekon & Hope’’. Puis ils sont partis. Il n’y avait aucun signe de John.

C’est la dernière fois que j’ai entendu parler d’eux. J’ai décroché un nouvel emploi et je suis revenu à Londres peu de temps après, et maintenant j’essaie juste de ne pas trop y penser.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

C’est agréable d’entendre que ma ville natale n’est pas entièrement dépourvue d’étranges occurrences et d’histoires sinistres. La crème glacée, la plage et l’ennui c’est très bien, mais je suis content d’apprendre que Bournemouth a au moins quelques apparitions à son nom. Cela dit, le fait que l’histoire de Mr. Gillespie commence avec l’usage de drogues et suit son cours avec une absence de témoins pouvant corroborer les détails comme thème central, signifie que c’est tout ce que c’est, une histoire sinistre. Lorsque L’Institut a débuté l’enquête, il semble qu’ils n’ont pas pu trouver une seule preuve pour supporter l’existence de ce cercueil gravé, et pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que ça valait la peine de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde pour ça, presque vingt ans plus tard.

Ceci dis, je l’ai mentionné à Tim hier, et apparemment il a fait des recherches de son côté. Breekon & Hope ont, effectivement, existé, et étaient un service de livraison de courrier qui opéra jusqu’en 2009, quand la compagnie fut liquidée. Ils étaient basés à Nottingham, toutefois, beaucoup plus au nord de Bournemouth, et s’ils ont conservé des archives de leurs livraisons, elles ne sont plus accessibles.

Ce qui est intéressant, cependant, est l’adresse que Mr. Gillespie a donné pour l’appartement dans lequel tout cela s’est produit. L’association de logements qui le possédait conserve des archives étendues au sujet des résidents de leurs immeuble qui remontent à quarante ou cinquante ans. D’après ce que Tim a pu trouver, il semblerait que pendant les deux ans qu’il a habité a cet endroit, Mr. Gillespie était le seul résident dans tout le bâtiment, avec les sept autres appartements se trouvant complètement vacants. Personne n’a emménagé suite à son départ, et le bâtiment a été vendu à une compagnie de développement et démolit peut de temps après que la déposition originale a été donné.

De façon prévisible, aucuns employés qui travaillaient pour cette association de logements dans les années 90 y est encore, et malgré les meilleurs efforts de Tim, nous n’avons pu obtenir aucune explications quand au fait que, malgré la taille de cet immeuble, Mr. Gillespie a vécu plus de deux ans seul, hormis un vieux cercueil de bois.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**


End file.
